draconian_dimensionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm series
Battle Rhythm ''(often abbreviated to ''BR) is a 2013 video game franchise developed/published by Draconian Games, being first release in December 2013. The fighting game project is created by Maximilian Dood (Maximilian Christiansen). Development In 2010, Maximilian Dood haves created Music Project to make fighting game call "Battle Rhythm" who being release in December 2013 at needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One only. In 2011 later, Max haves allready created company at worldwide call Draconian Games before he meeting Dragon-Kid (who is from DeviantArt). After that, Max is only who maded deal within, combines of music and the martial arts. Yea yea, music and martial arts are combines into game, duh. Looking at respect for most impress i made in Steam at the time. At needing reveal characters to be long releases after to wait see combat mechanics while Dragon-Kid is writed in DF-Zone. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For many tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Ten years ago. Five people met with each other in an elementary school. It was that moment when they start to connect their bonds with each other. That is until... hey had to depart to walk in different paths. However, fate will reunite them. The childhood friends will rejoin one more time. After that became the ultimate fighting team, "Rhythm Battlers". For the moment, Carlos, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván are comes to join the biggest yet, the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, forged to the all years have beating by some legendary Rhythmic Warrior who beating chronicle champions. List of Games Main series * Battle Rhythm Gameplay and Features An supreme gameplay is being elements of combat and music does have being awesome fighting styles with the musical genres. If showing the gameplay elements of Capcom's Street Fighter (If just means during the music version at different above within combat), and gains the combos at most perfect in the video game franchise. At first type of signature attack is the Super Rhythmic Moves, cost needing from Rhythm Bar. The second type of signature attack is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, if gets entire Rhythm Bars in game, is gets more powerfull music. Above each features of the Battle Rhythm series, have two sub-bars: Guard Indicator and Precision Indicator on the middle Health Bar, also can added the Rhythm Breaker (apply the Combo Breaker of Killer Instinct). The Music Shop will showing to player can buy characters, arenas, etc at using virtual penny. Also have Force of Music and Rhythm Quest as much liked. The multiplayer is showing the biggest at using online to does Battle Dimensions. At the mobile game will also haves during releases, the known apply Capcom Fighters Network, named Draconian Network System. Characters Across multi characters from each fighting games. For reason, the first game of Battle Rhythm will announced release in December 2013 that will maded for Maxmilian Dood. Appearances for Carlos and Rina only with each characters. Battle Rhythm Default * Adriana Salazar: '''The cousin of Carlos from Baja California, and a Lucha Libre fangirl. Wants to compete with the objective of saving Lucha Libre AAA from corrupt politicians whom they attempt to close its headquarters. * '''Carlos Velásquez: '''Our main protagonist of the series. A wanderer who enters the 30th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament in order to duel Don Z, the man responsible for the defeat of his mentor Ken Lee. * '''Damian Williams: A WWE Superstar who enters the tournament in order to make a name for himself. He's also a narcissistic selfie-taker. * Garrett McRae: '''A "tough-as-nails" UFC competitor who also happens to be the main vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads". Wants to show that the Metal is the superior music genre in the world. * '''Iván Díaz: A class clown, bully hunter and also a childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers. After arresting his adoptive father, Maximiliano Guzmán, a crime lord, he enters to clean his country's reputation and to fight for the defenseless. * Jacob Moses: '''A bodyguard hired by a shadow figure to infiltrate and then kill with every competitor in the tournament, however, he knows that said figure would outlive his usefulness. * '''Joaquín Ortiz: The friendly rival of Carlos. Enters the tournament to seek a good fight and to flirt with every female competitor, minus Adriana, his childhood friend. * Kastor Euklideus: '''Condecorated Rhythmic Combat veteran and the mentor figure of the Rhythm Battlers, akin to Mortal Kombat's very own Raiden. He's aware of the dangers the Rhythm Battlers are awaiting in the Tournament. * '''Lu Fong: '''The world's most renowed Kung Fu Cinema superstar who idolized Bruce Lee as a child. Has a tendency to sneak in every party possible. * '''Murdock Jameson: '''An underground circuit fighter and one of the two survivors of a family massacre led by a terrorist cult of serial killers alongside with his sister Shantel. Wants to defeat Don Z, who tried to kill them once. * '''Natalie Volkova: '''A professional assassin who used to be the master of both Adriana and Rina. Nowadays is ordered to kill her former students by a shadow figure, hovever, she's aware that said figure would oust her. * '''Reggie Weimann: '''A pro-ambiental caretaker who enters the tournament after seeing that greedy businessmen are ordering the destruction of a sacred preservation area in his country. * '''Rina Yamanaka: '''Our main heroine of the series. A half-mexican J-Pop Idol who enters the tournament so she can rescue her younger sister Sayaka, who's kidnapped by Don Z. * '''Shantel Jameson: The younger sister of Murdock and a famous Women's Bantamweight Boxing Champion. Like her brother, she also plans to take down Don Z for trying to kill her months ago. * Takeru Hojo: '''The son of Masaru, a Yakuza boss. A prodigy since his childhood, he was ordered by his father to kill his former middle school classmate Rina, only to discover that his father is working with a shadow figure, and is now atoning for his past by competing in the tournament. * '''Tomas Cristiano: '''A cheerful samba dancer who enters the tournament so he wants to promote his latest carnival to the world, otherwise, his dream wouldn't be realized if he loses. Hidden * '''Barky: '''The incredible skunk anthropomorphic of the biggest threat, he is the one who is rap at the hip hop, Barky wants to compete the tournament until he met Kastor Euklideus. He talks somemuch and says "Booper Dooper!". * '''Blade Crusader: The Mid-Boss of BR. One of the champion on 28th International Touranment of Rhythmic Martial Arts who beated by Ken Lee than until he must save everyone from the shadow figure. * Doctor Giga: '''The shadow figure and Final Boss of BR. A dictator from the Argus Dimension who conquered many alternate dimensions before and decides to conquer Earth for one reason... he hates music. * '''Don Z: The Sub-Boss of BR. A former Reggaeton singer who was expelled from the discographic company Candela Boricua due to a fight with the chairman. He's now serving as the top henchman of the shadow figure. * Kali Temolta: The one of the best Rhythm Fighter of the world who is the best shot, she desides the hearts at protecting peoples and make sing the path. However, she brought to the fate of deadly. * Knifemare: '''The demonic supernatural from the Horror Dimension that knows above the dangerous person, he decides to killed families and the childrens instead. * '''Paulina Guzmán: The adopt sister of Iván Díaz who is the bully and also being respection as the daughter of the crime lord, she being strength unliked her brother. Pre-Order * Cavevin: '''The Pre-Order of Battle Rhythm. The legendary Rhythmic Warrior of the greatest fighter ever, he is strong caveman at beating each tournaments but is being retricted at the ends of the 16th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, in the new generation he will be returns. Season Pass 1 * '''Amadeus Swietoslaw: A religious priest from Poland. He's was unjustly blamed in the Catholic Church and competes in order to clear his name and reveal the truth regarding a raunchy priest. * Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara: Former Puroresu star who was expelled from New Japan Pro Wrestling after revealing that he's working with Yakuza boss Masaru Hojo. Has a dislike towards the latter's own son Takeru. * Captain Lyrus: A superpowered being from Argus Dimension. He's the younger twin brother of Doctor Giga. However, he's actually heroic and wants to take Doctor Giga down. * John Holt: Highly talented opera singer from Ireland who competes in order to save the Auditorium he always works from its unexpected closing at the hands of a corrupt major. * Marion Hansen: A distinguished member of the League of Spies from Norway. Seeks to find her former teammate Natalie Volkova and return to her senses because she insists that working for the shadow figure is not a good idea. * Patrick Jones: The leader of a Biker Gang called The Wildborn Ones. He's the self-proclaimed rival of Garrett McRae, and wants a rematch in the tournament after losing against him in a bar brawl days ago. * Raystrom: Air force pilot from the Cyberpunk Dimension. Has a heated revenge against Doctor Giga for killing his fellow comrades during one of the dictator's interdimensional conquests. * Valerie Hickenbottom: Teenage aerobics instructor from Australia who is Carlos #1 fan. Competes in the tournament so she will meet him in person. Trivia * The story is showing writed that made be Kastor, who is narrated of stories. * The trailer is first shown in-universe on Lee Chaolan's Special Project Reveal Party. * Combines the music motif with martial arts (Hey! It worked on Kamen Rider Gaim with the fruit motif combined with medieval warrior suits while taking place in the present). * The game is combines between fighting and music. * Recording Battle Rhythm, is the codenamed was the "Music Project". Category:Series Category:Battle Rhythm